


The Thirst Games

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Inspired by The Hunger Games, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Pining, Slow Burn, sex pollen trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick almost forgot to apply for the Thirst Games, he enthusiastically drags Morty along to bear witness to the only sporting event worth going to. Upon arriving Rick realises the whole show has been changed and not for the good, just when Rick and Morty thought it couldn’t get any worse, after each trial they are forced to be intimate with each other unless they want to be gruesomely killed. When did the Thirst Games become a couples only masochistic sex show?
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	The Thirst Games

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I'd make the MiniBang but I did! I was planning on doing this fic all in one it ended up being longer than anticipated. Thank you to Liebe for organising this event! 
> 
> I have two amazing pieces of art to go with this from [NaughtyOrganic](https://twitter.com/NaughtyOrganic) and [futagogo](https://twitter.com/futagogo) and I can't tell you how ecstatic I am with them, they captured the moments in this fic perfectly and I am honored that they took time to draw for my work. THANK YOU!
> 
> As I had no beta, all errors are my own and I apologize in advance and thank you for your patience!

Rick's routine of wrenching Morty awake was second nature, he missed the days when he could literally pull his grandkid from his bed like an annoying little garden weed but now he had to be more convincing. 

“We gotta go, Mo-OUGH-rty. Real - reeeaal lickedy split. There's a chance we could make it into _The Thirst Games_ , Morty! I haven't been in a loooong time, you're in for a treat.” Rick finished fumbling in the trunk and slammed it shut, making Morty blink with the sudden loud noise. Rick spun on his heel and grinned that manic excited way that Rick Sanchez did when he knew something great was about to happen, it created an aura around him that was almost electric. Morty noticed it gave his grandpa a sparkle in his eye that made him look decades younger, especially when he wore them with that shit eating grin. Rick held Morty by the shoulders and shook him with firm hands.

"You ready?" Morty just rolled his eyes in response but it didn’t deter Rick, who laughed as they got in the ship. This really must be something to be excited about for Morty’s lack of enthusiasm to not grind at Rick’s good mood. Regardless of the teen's indifference, Rick took off in the ship singing as he sipped at his flask.

When the ship landed on the planet of the ‘Thirst Games’ Morty couldn’t help but look impressed. He’d been to plenty of luxurious places in many different dimensions, but _this_ place had the kind of lux that was made out of translucent lightwaves and glittering spires that swirled up to the sky in constantly floating, orbiting pieces. The entire city seemed to be made up of a mixture of silver and light, sprinkled with iridescent colors like natural opal, colors he wasn’t sure existed on Earth refracted in pastel out of the whiteness. 

“Wow, this place is- it’s pretty cool, Rick.”

“Yyeeeah, cha-UGH-changed since the last time I was here.” Rick’s brow was quirked, a mild note of dubiousness in his voice as they parked in front of debatably the most stunning of the structures so far. It was a pearlescent, smooth and towering building that simultaneously looked like mother-of-pearl in beauty but impenetrable. Rick completely ignored the valet (who was disgruntled at the lack of general manners) as they got out and clicked the ship to park itself. Though there was no visible door to the building, as Rick and Morty approached the wall itself shimmered translucent as they walked through and the foyer and lobby that opened up beyond them was grand, filled with aliens of every variety. Morty didn't have to be from this planet to realize they were extravagantly dressed, he held his elbow and pursed his lips feeling more and more out of place. Rick had walked on ahead and Morty caught up quickly, he was a growing mix of anxieties, knowing all too well that a place like this and Rick just spelled trouble. 

Though Rick appeared to be ignoring Morty he was actually catching glances at his grandkid and watched as the awe inspired look transformed into anxieties - Morty's little brain started to piece together that the place was a little out of their normal price range. Rick rolled his eyes and leered down at Morty when he returned to his side.

“We’ve been in shittier situations than this before, huh?” Rick had taken Morty to dumps of planets before and he really couldn’t win, now he actually afforded a little extravagance to their adventure he expected Morty to want to live it up a little. “We're here and we’re gonna enjoy it, Morty! Watch me Pretty Woman this desk clerk.”

Rick approached the counter with a sharp nosed pristine alien sitting behind it, she had light blue skin, piercing white eyes and high cheekbones. She raised an inquiring brow as Rick handed over a shiny silver card and when she swiped it her face changed completely from hostile to pleasantly surprised. Rick grinned at Morty who was still looking unimpressed at the situation.

“Lighten up, Morty.” He murmured under his breath.

“Welcome Ricardo Sanchez. There is a creche for your pet _Mor-ty_ …” She squinted at the details on the system and then down at Morty. “...if you'd like to pass him over to our handler.”

The handler walked over with a muzzle and harness and couldn’t be missed, he stuck out like a sore thumb compared to all the slender neater looking aliens. The handler was brutal in size with a more worn out ash blue flesh tone than that of the clerk behind the desk and the complete opposite in size. The handler was an upside down triangle of pure arm and shoulder muscle with black leather-like arm cuffs and a face mask that looked more like a grill, Morty could just make out his sharp teeth beneath it if the light shone through the gaps of his mask. The handler’s bored hooded eyes said that this was something he could do while sleeping with much bigger and stronger 'pets' than anything Morty's size. Rick wondered what sort of pets left scars as deep and broad as the ones on the handler’s shoulders and raised his palm to him. 

“No thank you,” Rick’s tone was anything but grateful. “He stays with me.” Rick’s nose creased in a micro snarl as the looming figure of the ‘handler’ squeezed the muzzle harder and stepped closer at the defiance but the clerk, still warmed up from the total of Rick's currency, interrupted.

“As you wish, Mr Sanchez. The seating in the auditorium is for guests only, pets have to sit on the floor or in your case, your pet is small enough to sit on your lap.” She gave Rick a scrutinizing look at his unorthodox request and cast an unsure side eye to Morty, the teen felt self conscious because she was literally sizing him up, it felt as though there was an undertone of some other criticism, did he look like a freak compared to the other ‘pets’ on this planet? Why was the handler so big?

“ _Thanks_.” Rick walked away from reception and looked on the back of his hand as he felt a tingling sensation. Their room number imprinted on the flesh there in a white light, it stung initially but eased away just as quickly. His hacked money should have managed to buy them a nice suite with a view. He grabbed Morty's wrist to check the back of his hand and it was the same symbol but just in a blue color instead of white. Alien numbering that looked a little like braille in light. For a second Rick thought maybe those categorized as ‘pets’ had to stay elsewhere, but thankfully he got to keep Morty nearby. Things had changed too much on this planet for Rick not to be at least a little alert.

They went through a wide corridor that led to a great hall, in the center of the hall was a stage. The seating rose up around the platform to allow a better view, the place was already nearly full. The seats were comfortable with decent foot room, the floor looked like it was made of glass or ice but marbled with blues and greens. Rick quirked his brow at the teen as he sat down and gestured to his lap wearing the most neutral _‘listen, I wont say shit’_ expression on his face, he moved his thighs apart and looked back down at the congregation so Morty didn’t feel any more anxious about having to sit on his grandpa’s knee.

Sure, he could sit on the floor, but it would mean he couldn't see the stage or his surroundings besides the back of the chairs in front of him. Morty grit his teeth as he thought about Rick owing him one later, he didn’t know what, but he’d find some way to make Rick pay up for this little microdose of humiliation. A few extra punches on his Adventure Card, or maybe a whole week of solid, uninterrupted sleep. Whatever it was, it was going to be _good_ , because Morty could already feel something deep inside his chest burning with what he’d decided was definitely just shame and only shame when he realized he actually had to take a seat on Rick’s lap.

Morty rolled his eyes for dramatic affect, so Rick definitely knew he had the sufficient amount of reluctance in doing this, and dropped down onto Rick’s lap with less grace than was probably necessary just to emphasize his point. Morty plodded down onto Rick’s crotch with enough force to jolt Rick's knees up, almost flinging Morty from his lap completely. The teen swayed forward almost tumbling into the row in front of them and the back of an alien's squishy looking head before Rick caught him just in time by his yellow t-shirt and yanked him back against his chest with his other hand protecting his junk, which in turn, was directly under Morty’s ass. 

“- _fucking, CHRIST, Morty._ Y-y-you just crushed my fucking balls, say goodbye to any future aunts and uncles you may have had ‘cause holy _shit-”_ Rick growled, rambling quietly towards the cuff of Morty’s ear, hissing through his teeth at the pain roiling in his belly.

 _Good_. Morty’s whole face felt like it was on fire, and he was trying to very pointedly ignore the burning feeling rising up along his neck as his brain cataloged every little feeling of having Rick pressed up against his back and his grandpa’s knuckles kneading into the flesh of his ass as he tried to protect his balls.

“Not- It’s not my fault you’ve got swangly old man balls, Rick.” Morty huffed quietly. Rick tutted as he realized he still had hold of Morty’s tshirt and let go as a mysterious shadowy figure reached the stage, he was still adjusting his junk so that Morty’s ass wasn’t crushing him. Morty strained to focus away from the warmth of Rick as his seat to the stage ahead of them.

“Asjfs*$~#! Fjsh!2##!” The being on the stage looked like a shadow, all black with absolutely no detail to him whatsoever besides what he was wearing. It was as though he was made of a black hole. Someone ran onto the stage and adjusted the translator in the lapel of his obnoxious ringmaster style jacket, bright red and gold with the long tail of the coat billowing behind him animatedly as though there were dramatic winds blowing. 

“Ah yes! That would help.” The MC murmured, English voice filtering through like a movie narrator, it was smooth and sultry. “Creatures of every variety! Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Koal I am your master of ceremonies and it is my pleasure to bring to you the resurrection night of _The Thirst Games!”_

The crowd cheered, including Rick, who finally moved his hand from cupping his crotch like a jock strap and whooped.

“This year we have a _fantastic_ range of contestants, and for those of you who are new, just spectating, or wanting to see your opponents... Here! They! Are!” The MC moved back with open arms and an orchestra started playing an epic fanfare in a pit below the stage as a huge screen came down from the ceiling, it faced every direction, and it was the handler from earlier on screen. With a cane, the camera followed as he trailed the crop along the bars of the cages. 

Behind the bars were creatures of every shape and size, some globular and shapeless like flubber, some looked like mythologues from marriage counselling. Morty only caught glimpses of them as the camera panned along, something in his gut was warning him that these were _his_ ‘opponents’. Morty couldn’t help but let out a little “Jeez,” under his breath, it was swallowed by the sound of the crowd around them cheering. He watched the pets gnashing their teeth and throwing themselves at the bars on screen. Most seemed glad to be there behind those bars, revving themselves up, the odd one could have looked terrified (or it could have been Morty projecting). 

“Gablartha, let’s do the rollout if you please!” the black void, known as Koal, gestured to a creature off stage and Morty caught the odd light shine along the crowd, it reminded him of people whipping out lighters at concerts but then he noticed that the back of his own hand was glowing too, he turned to look at Rick worriedly. “Now, as you all know the Thirst Games were made to find the one, the _ONLY_ person in the Universe _worthy_ of possessing the one, true, ultimate prize!” the Master of Ceremonies swelled to be nearly twice his size as his voice boomed throughout the room. It was impressive that his jacket expanded with him.

“We are, of course, much more _advanced_ in this day and age,” the announcer almost crooned, and the audience surrounding them let out a kind of knowing laugh that set Morty’s teeth on edge. “So none of you will _actually_ have to endure the trials, but we think you’ll find the latest version of our Synthesis Lynx _verrrrrry_ convincing!” The clamor in the audience seemed to be one of excitement that Morty couldn’t quite understand, he took a glance at Rick's side profile who was not joining in the audience's hum of excitement. Morty swallowed as the light on the back of his hand spread up along his arm and along his body in a grid. He tried to call to Rick but it was too late, he was swallowed by the grid of light completely and abruptly disappeared altogether out of his Grandfather’s lap in a flash of white light.

Rick blinked at the lack of weight in his lap, the empty cool space where the warmth of Morty once was Whenever Rick got caught off guard, it riled him deep. He snarled when he heard his name in that pleading voice and went to grab Morty by the shirt again, only for it to be futile as the teen evaporated from his lap. _Fuck._

“Let’s have a practice run, just to _test_ that the Synthesis Lynx is working, hmm?” The crowd cheered once more, and Rick was stiff in his seat, a coiled snake ready to pounce at the nearest unsuspecting victim. Especially now he knew that his portal gun was useless here with the amount of Rorzanite around them, that's what the glass looking floor and walls were made of, it was a way to portal within the same dimension so long as both surfaces were made of it, and the cage those pets were in was made of it too. Rorzanite was like a kryptonite for fucking portal fluid. Rick checked his pocket to confirm, and the portal fluid was flickering from its usual neon green to a dull sickly yellow, and unstable portal fluid was incredibly dangerous. He was seething as Morty appeared on screen with all the other pets. 

And just their luck, as Morty was the nearest on screen, the handler decided to use him as an example and whipped Morty once on the back of the legs with his cane. Rick’s face appeared on a split screen to show his reaction as he simultaneously felt the throbbing sting of the cane on the back of his own legs. Rick didn’t give them the satisfaction of reacting so the MC rubbed his chin in thought. “Hmm, I guess we will have to do it agai-”

“I felt it!” Rick snapped, standing and glaring down at the stage from where his seat was perched. This was bad. He could see in his peripherals the other contestants looking smug at the size of Morty on screen compared to the handler beside him, as though his grandkid were easy pickings.

Morty could hear Rick’s gritty voice in his ear, snarling and _mad_ , mad like he wasn’t usually. _I felt it,_ Rick felt the whip on his legs too? Rick was mad like this was serious. Morty’s entire demeanor changed in an instant, body going rigid as he realized there was really only one reason Rick would be pissed.

Things hadn’t gone according to plan.

“Fantastic! Here are the regular rules you all know and love.” Rick could see Morty look up as though he could hear the voice wherever he had been transported.

“Number one! All quitters and disqualified members will be executed on the spot."

That was rule one?! Morty thought, starting to breathe faster and shallower, looking around and smelling the stench of sweat, sticky iron (blood?) and the sting of urine that he realized now was from the more monstrous of the creatures around him.

"Number two! After each trial, you have your pets back for the evening, for compulsory _recuperation_. Rule three! There’s no such thing as playing dirty. Use whatever tactics you need to survive and finally, have fun!” 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck._ Morty didn'tlike the way Koal said ‘recuperation’ but he was too busy realizing that the rules were fucking pointless because it just encouraged whatever was about to happen to be as dangerous as possible. Die here or die at being disqualified. He had no choice.

“Game one, catch the flag. Catch one to win, there are enough flags for the pets to get _one each,_ if players catch more than one it is to sabotage the other contestants. The pets with at least one flag win a luxury spa at the end of this game, anyone without a flag, will be disqualified!”

Rick watched as the cages were opened and the pets all ran out, Morty had disappeared into the colourful whirl. His heart was hammering in his chest as he watched helplessly from the stands, or was it Morty’s heart he was feeling? This was not good at all.

*

The frozen wasteland stretching around Morty looked like an alien tundra. Once the door to the cage swung open the stampede of the other pets surrounded the area, kicking up powdery snow into the ice cold winds that made the frost whip his cheeks. Morty quickly scrambled out of the way, his size was convenient for being more agile than some of the bigger contestants, he managed to just about avoid being crushed by the bigger pets. He ran off into the wilderness and away from immediate danger of claws and teeth only to be met with another: the blistering cold. 

The chill was already stinging at every inch of skin Morty owned and he’d already gone almost entirely numb by the time he’d disappeared into the alien treeline and made his way up a small, rocky incline. He still hadn’t seen anything that looked like a ‘flag’, or anything that looked like _anything_ other than ice and snow and rock. It had only been a few minutes and Morty already felt like he was running the risk of freezing to death.

“S-so much for dis-disqualification,” he chattered to himself, trying to not absolutely panic that he was going to die anyway. Rick surely wouldn’t let him freeze to death in some weird alien Hunger Games? That was not how this worked. He didn’t survive every other shit storm and adventure to be turned into a popsicle now.

Rick was handed a tablet and it was access to cameras in the arena where Morty was competing. Or should he say they were competing. This was way more fucked up than he anticipated, these Faraxians were worse than he remembered, unless they just upped their game. Either that or Rick was losing his touch.

Rick rubbed his face and focused on the task at hand, finding the camera number for Morty as his blood ran cold. _Wait_ , Rick thought, that wasn't his blood running cold, it was his skin. He watched the tablet to see a first person shot from Morty's viewing angle, how they fucking installed that without his know how was making his blood boil more than it was before which he didn’t think was possible, but he kept his head screwed on. It was rare to get Rick Sanchez this angry and calm at the same time, a sinister level of focus that led the genius to destroy entire civilizations without a second thought, an oxymoron of peaceful fury that was so strong it could tear a hole in the fabric of the universes. The partial cause of this was Rick being caught off guard, which was rarer than Morty missing the chance to jerk off when he had a boner- but the _main_ catalyst of this emotional concoction he was experiencing was because his grandkid was in a dangerous situation he couldn’t quite control.

He calibrated the tablet to channel into his cybernetic eye contact immediately, in case for any reason these bastards decided to switch off the signal he would still be able to see Morty’s camera. Rick couldn’t be too safe at this point in time, not if imminent death awaited any failures or ‘disqualifications’ as the Faraxians so affectionately called them. Morty wasn’t the smartest, but he wasn’t as stupid as he often came across. All those times of making Morty feel stupid made the kid _brighter._

Morty was shivering uncontrollably when he found a small opening in the rocky ridge he’d been hurrying along, he ducked down into it to get out of the wind and hissed slightly as he felt something abruptly hot hitting his hand. Snatching it away from the rock, he looked down at it, spotting an odd formation of weird looking purple crystals jutting out of the rock face. They looked like fungus of some sort, mushrooms shaped gems. Hesitantly, Morty reached out to touch it again, the pain searing through his hand made him yelp as he pulled his hand back once more. 

Rick saw the purple crystal formations, gorgeous but deadly and when he saw Morty’s dumb little hand reach out to touch it he screeched. “Don’t touch tha-!” _Too late._ Morty touched the Yitaria Bisporus and his own hand felt the immediate deep ache as though it were about to fall off. He was going to have to heal Morty’s hand after the challenge because it could lead to frostbite so bad his hand would need amputating. He was clinging to the tablet and watching Morty struggle as he walked with the other contestants, who were walking towards the dining hall and hadn’t even _bothered their asses_ to look at their own pets, holding their tablets down by their sides and socializing. He had a few things in mind for their just desserts at their callousness towards their pets. It involved a neutrino bomb.

Morty turned to look up at the sky, as if the weirdly tinny voice in the back of his head would be looming over him where it always was. Rick filling up the world and telling him what an idiot he was definitely would have been preferable to the big, white sky that didn’t care about Morty one way or the other. “Rick?” he asked anyway, looking around just in case. “Rick, i-i-if you can hear me, I- I can hear you!”

Rick could see that Morty could hear him and he was highly irritated that Morty couldn’t feed back to him, then again, maybe it was a good thing. 

“Thank God you can hear me and I can’t hear you whining for once, you lil shit. You can hear me but you still touched the Yitaria Bisporus when I said _don’t._ You fucked your hand up good, huh?” Rick sighed, flexing and unflexing his own, which prickled like it was being rolled across syringes over and over again in waves. The Yitaria Bisporus was one of the nastiest sensations, rivalled next to the Epidermolysis bullosa diseases on Earth. “It’s all good Morty. Just keep your cool. Sooner y-you get the fl-AUGH-flag, sooner I can heal up your hand.” He inhaled long and decided not to finish that sentence. 

Morty might have been freezing to death, but he didn’t bother to bite back the frustrated, angry howl at Rick’s words. That fucking _asshole_ \- Morty’s face contorted into a sour, pinched expression as he shot a glare up at the sky, like he might be able to glare Rick down from the sky. “Oh yeah, Rick, th-this is just- you are so-!” 

Rick switched the camera on the tablet to see Morty from a different angle so he could watch for any competitors coming towards Morty and rolled his eyes at the teen yelling at the sky.

“I can’t hear you so keep your voice down or y-y-you’re gonna get your ass fucking annihilated by another one of those jacked up pets. The weakest one of those things looks like the bear from The Revenant, Morty! And I don’t think you’d cope well with a fight like that.”

The chill was setting into Rick’s bones. He was astounded that these snobby bastards would allow themselves to feel the pain their pets felt, seeing as how little a fuck they gave about them. Or maybe that was all a part of it, the masochism. That made so much more sense and with it Rick felt dread.

Some small part of Morty wanted to believe that Rick would portal in at any second, that he’d blow Morty off like usual for being melodramatic because, _of course_ he had it under control. He was Rick fucking Sanchez, and Morty was in no real danger. The rest of him made him keep his eyes open. They’d said something about a competition, about there being no rules, he was used to no rules from Rick bending time and space like a stress ball. The old bastard had fucked planets and Morty knew there was no limits to what was possible out there, Morty was good at expecting the unexpected in that way at least.

Rick reached into the inside pocket of his lab coat and switched on a little heater via a tiny button, it began to warm like an electric blanket. He wrapped his coat right around himself to cover as much of his torso as he could, hoping Morty could feel it somewhat, he was unsure if the Synthesis Lynx worked both ways or just Morty to Rick. Morty felt mild disbelief when he finally felt something warm against his skin. It came and went like a candle struggling to stay lit up in the wind, the flickering sensation of heat pressed in all around his torso.

With the added intermittent heat to his skin, Morty could gather the energy to look inside the crystal enclave, and there like a beacon of hope was a small red flag. It was deep inside, buried in with all the purple crystals of the toxic mushrooms, but it was there, present and accounted for inside a nest of the jagged Yitaria Bisporus. It was really, very pretty; a kaleidoscope of violet and lilac light. The opening was too small for his hand to fit without his hand and arm touching the walls of the enclosure, and unlike the other Aliens he wasn’t exactly the largest or strongest creature in the galaxy, simply ripping the rock face open would have been an option for quite a few of the other contestants. Morty would have to think outside of the box- or just reach in and grab it and suffer the consequences. Admittedly, it was his first thought, but he managed to stop himself from going through with it, hand pausing hesitantly after having reached for it on autopilot. 

“Good, Morty! Good find, kiddo. It’s good- So- i-i-it’s small for your hand, but that’s okay, Morty! Just cover your hand in saliva Morty! Lick every inch of your hand, anywhere those mushrooms may touch when you’re reaching. It repels them! I-I-I found this out by accident once when I was drooling at my work bench, they shrank like poking a snail in the eye at human _spit!”_

Rick was joyous, holding back from whooping this to Morty and instead was speaking hushed and manically, partly because he was trying to hide it from all the other fuckers around him. The contestants who were neglecting to track their pets were sat down like personifications of gluttony and greed, piling their plates high with roasted pheasants and insanely detailed looking pastries by the look of it, _are you fucking kidding me?_ He supposed eating something may help his sleep deprived grandkid, if he could even feel what Rick felt. It was all trial and error, but worth it if it did give Morty any energy at all. He was at the buffet table with his tablet tucked under his arm when a particularly snobbish looking alien looked down his nose at Rick as he snatched the chicken-leg looking thing that the alien had been reaching for. Rick snarled at him and ate it as he waited for Morty to start using his initiative, going back to a table away from everyone else to watch.

With a determined huff of frustration, motivation sparked by the warmth coming through to him, Morty shoved his burning hand into his mouth, making a slight face as he started to lick it. The sensation was strange but not that weird. Morty ran his tongue along every finger, up and then down again before just sticking it right into his mouth to ensure that it was sufficiently and fully wet. Anything to prevent that pain again. He still had no idea that Rick was feeling anything through him. 

Rick had one eye carefully watching the different camera angles on the tablet to make sure nothing would sneak up on his grandkid and his other eye kept track of the first person vision of Morty’s progress with the flag. He saw Morty’s hand come towards his face and it was only now that Rick realised the consequences of suggesting saliva as he felt each individual lick along his own fingers. 

Oh, fucking, _Jesus Christ._ This was an awful time to have a penchant for his lovers sucking on his fingers.

Rick felt Morty’s hot tongue cascade along each digit, thorough and animated, the muscle pushing between the gap in between each finger. Rick realized he had left his mouth gaping and closed it as Morty stuck his arm through the hole. Just as Rick said, all of the mushrooms shrank back at the enzymes on his wet hand, and Morty let out a strange little laugh as he snatched up the flag with triumph.

“Hey, Morty. You suck fingers like a fucking pro, you been watching _pornografía de mano?_ ” He wolf whistled and laughed trying to pass it off as a joke. He shuffled in his seat a little and kept his lab coat wrapped around him fully. The cold of Morty’s skin and warmth of his coat wasn’t helping Rick’s confused libido but at least it beat dying through co-feel technology because he couldn’t keep his own grandkid warm.

Morty was pissed at Rick now he wasn’t in imminent danger, he clutched the small red flag to his chest and didn’t notice the weird sound Rick made when he sucked his fingers. Morty did notice that he was feeling a lot warmer than he had a few moments again; and not just around the chest, but all over. He could feel his heartbeat rushing into his throat, the familiar tingle of arousal starting to take root in his stomach. It was easy enough to blow the sensation off as the rush of success, it wasn’t like getting half hard on an Adventure wasn’t rather par for the course; but there was a time and a place. Deep breaths, in, out, and-

A screeching noise caught his attention, and his years with Rick were probably the only thing that saved him from the sudden dive bomb of talons that came right for him. It was one of the other pets, a creature that looked like a pterodactyl had fucked an emu and had exceptionally ugly children with it. 

“Give me that flag, you little runt!” 

_“SHIT!”_ Morty managed to duck aside, half falling down the snow covered rock face before whirling around on the alien and giving its winged back a hard shove and screaming out his frustration as he forced its scaly legs into the burning rock crystals in a surge of pure survival adrenaline. The alien's flesh made a horrific sizzling noise but Morty ignored them as he grabbed the three flags he saw tucked on it’s belt before falling backwards down the embankment. It was a small tumble so Morty got up easily and started running as fast as he could as he heard distant shrieks and noises from behind him.

“Holy shit!” Rick stood from the table, getting disgusted looks from some of the other contestants. The cameras did nothing to help him there, the flying beast began it's attack off screen and if it made a noise as it approached Morty Rick couldn't hear it. When he saw Morty react the way he did his shit eating grin returned ten fold.

“Yeah, Morty!” He watched with glee as Morty was quick and brutal, efficient to kill for survival. It made a fresh bloom of pride swell in his chest. 

Before Morty could even acknowledge Rick’s unusual praise he looked up as the sky pulsed, and suddenly went from a foggy white to a pale yellow. “Thirty seconds remaining, everyone! Better find a flag if you haven’t got one, or you will be _disqualified!_ ”

Something Morty would never confess to was the way he could have forgiven Rick _anything_ if he just talked to him again like he did earlier. Just a few moments of Rick’s praise made all the other hours of hell fall away. Morty found himself not seething with rage as he ran through the frozen wastelands, face burning with what was definitely _only_ exertion and not a blush at all. He managed to spot another rocky spot, sliding down the snowy embankment to wait there for the final few moments. He'd been on enough adventures to know that he couldn't get too cocky in the last few seconds.

It worked. Morty felt the grid of light sweeping over him before he saw it, and suddenly he found himself sitting in a small white room, crouching down on what looked like a medical table. There was a sudden flurry of motion from the machines poised around him, a scanner running up and down his system in order to chime brightly and flash a large ‘4’ as the red flags clutched in Morty’s hand disappeared. The waves of light that hit him did wonders for the pain in his body, and he couldn’t help but give a surprised “Ooh!” in embarrassment as the robot hands pushed and pulled him around in order to heal the various little wounds he’d collected during the trials. 

All patched up and no worse for wear than when he’d come in, Morty suddenly deflated a bit, realizing he wouldn’t be able to rub any of his injuries in Rick’s face. That was going to make the bastard insufferable about all of this, he just knew it.

“And we have our winners! Well done for passing round one. Unfortunately, we lost thirty four contestants. Too baaad.” The master of ceremonies spoke as though he were pouting without an inch of sincerity and a staff appeared in his hand- long and gold. He clicked it twice on the floor and the room began transforming from a dining hall and into a lounge. Sofas and couches, even hot tubs and beds. The dining hall color scheme of chrome and white had changed into a much more luscious ruby red and black palette. Floor lights pointed up along the walls. _Oh shit._ Rick had a bad feeling about this. 

The number on his hand started to glow and Morty appeared in front of Rick in segments like tetris pieces. He looked a lot better than he did when he was on the screen of the tablet, at least here Rick could inspect him up close. The old man pocketed the tablet and switched off his warmer in his lab coat, giving Morty a flat look with a straight eyebrow. Immediately Morty noticed the difference without the warmth and realized then that it was thanks to Rick he didn’t freeze his ass off out there. It was comforting to know Rick had something up his sleeve, even if it was just a way to keep him from getting frostbite.

“Well, this place just went from zero to sex dungeon in ten seconds, Morty! Y-you should have seen- it wasn’t anything like this a minute ago, and who decided to decorate it like this? Think they’ve been watching too many 50 shades of-”

“The winners receive their rewards!” Koal announced, voice sinking into a more sultry tone. “A little… _incentive,_ to recover before tomorrow’s challenge. Let the fornication begin!” The MC’s coat was taken off by a small creature that resembled a fire, who then proceeded to sit in his lap.

Rick quirked a brow. That's what the MC had meant by recuperation. The Faraxians really were ticking every sinful box here, now this? What a joke. He should have predicted this though because he got a vibe from that master of ceremonies, a certain essence of creepiness clung to him like a bad smell. This definitely wasn’t the Thirst Games as he knew and loved, it had been revamped by some sick son-of-a-bitch. He wondered if the prize was even the same. He was just about to turn to Morty to check on his mental well-being at this turn of events when a gromflomite stood up and drew the attention of everyone in the place.

“W-what?!” The gromflomite was pointing at his pet with a quivering claw, which turned out was a rather unfortunate blob. Rick wondered how the fuck that thing managed to catch a flag in the first place to pass the round. “I’m not having sex with that fucking thing!” His pet grumbled and growled in agreement (or objection at being called a thing) and the master of ceremonies sighed as though he were working in customer service, if Rick could see any of its expressions through its black-hole silhouette, he’d assumed he would have rolled his eyes too. 

“Very well, have it your way.” Koal seemed indifferent, shrugging as he floated away from the commotion before turning around and exclaiming “Disqualified!” The MC pointed at them, and the gromflamite and his pet backed away from the sinister pitch dark finger, to no avail. As soon as they moved they were diced into cubes. The slices were imperceptible at first, and then all of a sudden the checkerboard of blood appeared along their skin before they fell into Minecraft heaps of flesh on the floor. It was actually quite disgusting, Rick grimaced.

If Morty hadn’t already seen more fucked up things in his life, he probably would have been a bit sick. Instead, he swallowed and reached over to grab the sleeve of Rick’s lab coat, giving it a small tug before stepping closer to Rick to whisper desperately. 

“O-okay Rick, y-you had your fun. It’s … It’s a weird, fucked up game, whatever, let’s just _go_ , okay? _”_

It hadn’t occurred to Morty yet that they were well and truly stuck. It was a concept he would have struggled with regardless, even if Rick were to die on an adventure, he would never leave Morty stuck anywhere. If Rick put his mind to it he could bend reality to his will, so getting out of a weird sexy dungeon party was definitely not something that should be stopping him. At least not in the eyes of his grandson, who gave a sudden, alarmed noise as he felt something fleshy sliding up his back that made him jump sky high, the sensation telegraphed instantly to Rick through the Lynx. 

“My my, what an… _Interesting_ choice,” a deep voice crooned, Morty whipped around to see what the hell was pawing at his back. It had three eyes and looked like a combination of a garden slug and an octopus, decorated in flashy weird bits of cloth that shimmered at every movement as it’s six arms swayed in front of it. “We will of course be _happy_ to assist you, Sir,” it said, though it wasn’t talking to Morty at all even as it’s tentacles started to wrap around Morty’s wrist, making the teen give a worried noise and try to snatch his hand away.

“Oh, come come now, pet-” it said, the tone patronizing that one might use with a particularly naughty dog that didn’t want to wear a humiliating outfit. The other aliens were all busy getting _busy_ in various ways, it was hard to tell but from the looks of it _everyone_ was at it. Pets going together (Morty assumed they were pets, covered in scarring and not as sophisticated as their owners) while the owners watched. Even the staff were getting involved, the blue toned aliens providing refreshments before sitting in the laps of the contestants. It was heavy in the air already and Morty drew his attention back to the one trying to pull him close. 

That slimy squid bastard had its grimy tentacle on Morty and it made Rick shiver at the shared feeling of it. In a different scenario, Rick would have been partial to a cephalopod in the bedroom, but feeling it through his grandson meant Rick felt all of Morty’s disgust and fear instead. Rick wanted to cut its head off with the laser he built into his wrist but quickly reeled himself in. Who knew how their fucked up dicing technology worked or how much money this particular patron was giving the event.

“I don’t share.” Rick slid his hand beneath the tentacle on Morty’s back and gripped the teen tightly, swerving him away from the creature. “I’m gonna have to deprive you of this uh- delicacy. He’s mine, and I definitely _don’t_ share.”

The creature purred as he used another tentacle to pull Rick’s wrist away, it was irritatingly strong. Rick squared up to the creature with eyes lit with icy fury. 

“Listen up and listen fast.” Rick seethed between grit teeth. “I told you he’s off limits and not to fucking touch him, i-if you put one more suction cup on his skin I’ll suction your fucking eyes out of your head-”

“Woah woah wooooah, what do we have here? Now there, Sir Hauid, if Mr Sanchez doesn’t want to share, he doesn’t want to share.” The master of ceremonies had floated between the two like a shadow, smooth and _cold._ Rick shivered once more but from the aura of this… _entity._ “Mr Sanchez, it is unusual for participants not to want to experiment but I will make an exception with a patron of your stature. If you’d like to take your pet and continue your… fun. I’ve never seen _humans_ fornicate before...” Though this alien had no eyes, Rick could feel it scanning them both up and down, the word humans sounded so off coming from Koal.

 _“Thanks.”_ Rick looked pointedly into each of the teen’s eyes in silent communication for _follow my lead,_ he scooped Morty up like a bride, one arm under his legs the other cupping his back. He started walking towards a nearby hot tub that was miraculously unattended, the bubbling water would be a good disguise to make them look intimate for now. Rick got to the edge of the tub and let Morty go to strip down into his boxer shorts, then decided now was not the time to be delicate about this, he took those off too. Morty has seen it all before.

Everything inside Morty’s brain had suddenly disappeared, no matter how much he knew he needed to find a coherent thought all that was coming to him was white noise. He was still reeling when Rick had scooped him up, giving a small, plaintive noise. He didn’t fight it. Maybe the word fornicate had seventeen different meanings on this planet. Either way, Morty was feeling more and more gobsmacked that Rick wasn’t just pulling out his portal gun and waltzing away like he _surely could_ . This was _Rick fucking Sanchez._ Seeing Rick’s bare ass as he stepped into the hot tub made the whole scene feel like he was watching it from outside of his own body.

His eyes darted from Rick down to his discarded lab coat, then back up and down again, giving him an emphatic _PORTAL GUN_ look of wide eyed terror. It was only when he heard the black mass close somewhere behind him doing what Morty could only assume was clearing his throat, and he could _feel_ the equivalent of eyes scanning over him that he remembered the ones who were disqualified. Lest he become a human Rubix cube, Morty quickly stripped down, throwing his clothes down on top of Rick’s until he was completely naked. He dropped down unceremoniously into the tub for some sort of cover and pressed himself back against one of it’s weird fleshy red edges.

Rick had ignored all of Morty's pleading expressive faces and did his best to look nonchalant, like he got ready to fuck his grandkid all the time. He stretched and placed his arms along the side of the tub, sighing and relaxing his shoulders to enjoy the hot water. Rick scoped the environment and just hoped the rest of the creatures here just assumed that human mating rituals included the smaller of the pair looking two seconds away from fleeing. Rick waded his way through the water and scooped Morty up by the ass and took a seat on a ledge and put the teen in his lap facing him so they could talk clearly and very quietly while simultaneously looking intimate. Rick glanced at Morty’s mouth and evaluated whether he could easily shield his lips to stop others from reading them if he had to, or shut Morty up if his anxiety was going to give them away.

Rick noticed when Morty’s ass was on his thighs that the water was a strange texture, it was slick, almost slippery. Rick found himself cupping Morty's lower back to stop Morty's ass from sliding along the top of his thighs. It was strange to then feel his own hands shape and press on the small of his own back. He had almost forgotten about the Synthesis Lynx and he couldn’t help but be impressed; this Co-feel technology was very fucking good. Best hope the Lynx didn’t work for emotional toil or he was about to feel Morty’s anxiety peak.

"Morty. W-we're fucked, royally this time. The contract is bound in our DNA." Rick's eyes were hard and strong on the teens as he held his grandson as loosely as he could without raising suspicion, which wasn't very as the slippery water kept making Morty slip backwards so the teen grabbed Rick by his inner elbows and they ended up holding each other.

"The technology is way more advanced than it was last time I was here. We got impregnated by their technology when we walked in here like y-y-your mom on prom night, Morty! Listen, it's gonna be fine. We can win this thing, no problem. We just have to play along unless we wanna be shish kabobed. It's a whole thing for these sadistic a-a-and masochistic fucks, Morty. They pay a ton of money to compete a-a-and feel all the pain their pets do and all the pleasure afterwards."

It was definitely fucked up that Morty’s eyes only went wide as Rick said _pleasure_ and not pain. A huge hog-like creature the size of a rhino but with spines similar to a hedgehog came by to spectate, what mortified him the most was the hundreds of beady eyes that Morty could practically feel crawling over his skin. Rick growled at the creature and pulled Morty closer to him with the hand against the small of his back and ran his other hand through Morty’s hair, Morty could feel the gentle graze of fingernails against his scalp and shivered (much to his horror) pleasantly. Morty gasped as Rick undulated his hips into him, but when the old man moaned long and low with that gritty voice Morty fidgeted violently at the assault of fluttering in his stomach. Rick had to hold Morty tighter against him so that the teen didn't fly off his lap. Morty had never heard Rick's voice in this context before, even if it was all an act, it was actually (horrifically) doing something to him. 

“And they’re cucks too, apparently.” Rick pursed his lips as he watched the spiky rhino shuffle away, he could sense Koal behind him, observing the room. Rick wished the thing hadn't taken such an interest in them, humans really were boring biologically but for some strange reason the MC was paying them closer attention than the other contestants. Maybe he overplayed his hand in being loaded, but Rick had a feeling this wasn't about money.

“What?”

“Nevermind.” Rick rolled his eyes. Morty was suddenly struck with how the water reflected light into Rick’s eyes. They went from a pale grey to vibrant crystalline hues of blue and with flecks of silver.

“What?” Rick snapped quietly.

Morty paused for a moment. He _never_ got to see Rick’s face up close like this unless the mad genius was on a drunk rant, and in those cases Morty usually had his eyes closed because of Rick’s spittle and flask sloshing in his direction. The teen could feel Rick’s warm breath across his cheek, see the lines of concern etched into the sides of his grandfather’s mouth and could see every twitch of his lips and it finally dawned on him that they were genuinely stuck this time. 

“You can’t get us out of this?”

“No. You think I’d let it get-” Rick quickly pulled Morty’s head close to his with a fist in his brown hair. “Oh, _yeah.”_ Rick moaned against Morty’s temple, hot breath going down his ear as Rick thrust up into him. Even though the water was warm Morty shivered as goosebumps rippled all down his spine at the gravelly tone before those lips were right at the cuff of his ear again and Morty could feel them move as Rick spoke. "You think I'd let it get this far if I could get us out?"

Morty wanted to tuck his head into his chest at the way Rick’s voice resonated into him, he never realized that when his grandfather spoke quietly close to a whisper it was huskier. He could see Rick letting something like this go on as a joke up until about two seconds ago, and now that it was evident they were stuck here his brain ran with the possibilities of what they might have to do and it stuttered to a halt. Morty was like a rabbit in headlights.

“You need to at least pretend you’re enjoying this, Morty.” Rick hissed, eyes scanning around to see the animated room of creatures writhing and making obscene noises. Mating quietly could be very risky, Rick wondered if being cubed was the more lenient punishment considering that contestant outright rejected the rule. What about the contestants who were sneaky, and _pretended_ they were obeying? He didn't want to know.

Rick could at least feelthat Morty was enjoying it, physically, through the Lynx. He had the symmetrical goosebumps and could feel the tell tale signs that little shit had a pool of warmth in the pit of his stomach waiting to bloom southward (unless that was his own, but it was unusual for the old man to get signs of arousal this easily, and he would surely know if he had a new kink for having a shivering teen in his lap). Rick knew mental blocks were Morty’s problem and joked frequently that it could be the death of them, if only he would just learn how to _relax._ Morty hadn’t quite mastered the art of ‘not thinking about it’ like the seven decades Rick had on him, Rick supposed he wasn't as young as Morty when he started practicing the true art of rejecting anxiety and just going with it.

“Pretend I’m Jessica or something." The words were out of Rick's mouth before he even knew what he was saying. Morty should have tried this earlier if he had a few brain cells to rub together but the scientist guessed that the wide eyed panic left Morty not thinking about much but being naked in his grandpa's lap.

Morty heard the name and knew what Rick was asking but for some reason it felt like answering a math problem with a song lyric. Who she is and that he ever felt anything for her was so abstract he couldn’t even grasp it because the only thing he had in his mind was the fact that Rick’s body was taut and firm against his and the thighs he was sat along kept moving with every minor movement his grandfather made. It didn't have a right to feel nice.

"How can I think of anyone but _YOU-!"_

“Oh, yeah, _baby._ ” Rick moaned down Morty's ear, as Morty could hear the sound of something slithering behind him. Rick’s grip tightened on his body protectively and Morty whimpered audibly by accident and Rick sucked in a breath sharply through his teeth like Morty had just done something to him that felt amazing. “Thaaat’s it, _fuck_.” 

The encouragement, though the teen knew it was a charade so they could avoid a gruesome death, had the power to warm Morty's cheeks. Somehow despite the situation it dissipated some of his stress and Rick seemed to notice. The old man took a mental note to try and use positive reinforcement (like training a puppy), his usual reprimanding. Morty had finally reached up to hold Rick by the top of his shoulders, fingertips on the side of Rick’s neck. Morty felt his dick growing hard and nothing could stop it once it started, he tried to shuffle his ass back but nearly slipped off Rick’s thighs and would have dunked his whole head under the water if Rick hadn’t pulled him back close and hard. The force of it made Morty’s heart leap into his throat because his hard cock was pressed against his grandfather’s belly. 

“It’s okay, Morty. I’d be- you know, I’d be offended if you _didn’t_ get one, I’ve got a certain set of skills and you’re not exactly Casanova in the experience department.”

Morty groaned in embarrassment, doing his best to not think about Rick's set of skills, but Rick didn't seem to pay particular attention to his comment he took advantage of having Morty groan. He raked his fingers along Morty’s scalp again and if he was called out on curving his back to stick out his stomach a little to give Morty some more friction he would have denied it.

It had been at least an hour, maybe longer, and while Morty eased into the idea (or rather, resigned himself to his fate) he was still very jumpy. The teen must have been tired from all that running around he just did on the trial and Rick could feel Morty’s thighs and whole core was shaking with tension.

“Morty, just relax. Seriously, it’s okay, just. Go with it, and don’t think about it. No judgements, I mean it. Get out of jail free card, I promise.” Rick was starting to worry at this point. He pressed his fingertips into Morty’s thighs, gentle but firm, and the teen’s eyes fluttered shut. _“Relax.”_

Morty finally did. Rick carried on their gentle display of moving rhythmically underwater, now Morty wasn’t tense it allowed the teen’s cock to gently brush up and down Rick’s belly as they moved. Morty whimpered and let out a long sigh and Rick could finally feel Morty letting his arousal just _be._ Rick was content as he admired the top of that brown hair, the teen's lashes fluttered before resting against his soft cheeks as he relaxed into Rick's chest. Rick felt the blood rush to his own dick at the sight of it, the synthesis Lynx made his cock feel sensitive to even the movement of the water around it, and when it brushed up against Morty’s he felt the Lynx amplify both their pleasure at the small movement and Morty made an obscene high pitched gasp, but remained relaxed in Rick's embrace. “ _Shit.”_

It felt so good to have Morty pliant and obedient in his lap like that. They were both so tired from the day’s events that neither complained that there was only one bed, and neither of them mentioned what they had to do in the hot tub to get by. Even though the bed wasn’t huge the space between them was vast in comparison to how close they had just been. Morty was certain his dick was actually aching, he had never held a boner for so long without an orgasm to follow it. He was surprised his legs had worked when it came to getting out of the pool.

“Don’t think about it.” Rick growled, his voice laced with fatigue.

“I’m _not.”_ Morty lied.

*

A high pitched chime woke Morty, who groaned before bolting upright in bed remembering where they were. Rick was already awake and inspecting the fresh breakfast that had been brought in for them. 

“Not bad, there’s a full range of goods here.” Rick lifted the lid on the hot dishes and it was a mixture of miscellaneous meats and eggs, bread and it did smell good. Morty's stomach followed his nose and he now noticed how hungry he was, the sight of Rick in his boxer shorts acting completely normal sent him off kilter, especially after the restless sleep he had last night. Rick must not remember.

“I can feel you’re hungry you little turd, get up and eat, fuck knows how long we have before the next round.”

Morty got up and grabbed a plateful to eat, side eyeing Rick every now and then. The old bastard really was KO’d last night and slept right through the restless night Morty had. He felt like he couldn’t bring it up now they had another (probably awful) trial ahead. The teen indulged on filling himself up with quite a tasty breakfast, guilt free, the easiest decision he had to make in recent events, if only Morty could have predicted just how awful the next challenge would be.

“Creatures of all _sexy shapes-”_ Koal announced to the hall, Rick grimaced and wondered if calling everyone sexy was standard here. The aristocratic looking aliens seemed to preen at it but Rick scoffed at how easy it was to impress them. “-we hope you recovered well for today’s challenge, it’ll get you wild and wet for tonight!” 

A few of the creatures around actually started cheering, as a huge screen came down with an animation.

“Sounds like some of you already know what’s _coming._ For those who don’t, allow me to introduce to you the Maze of breathlessness!” The screen displayed an outline of a maze from an aerial view, it zoomed into a section to and the outline fizzled into a highly detailed video of an ugly concrete square corner, the camera panned out and began turning corners and Morty’s insides froze in horror as he watched the reconstruction of the maze filling violently with water. Rick’s fist tightened as he felt Morty’s fear, he loosened it to put a hand on Morty’s shoulder.

“If you find the exit to the maze, you will receive a juicy bonus! But the aim of this game is to just _survive!”_ Koal said the word survive like a game show host, like it wasn't fucked up to put all the contestants in a tank and let the water down them all. Was the trick to hold your breath? Was it a trap and they were all supposed to die? Rick was surprised the sick fuck didn’t do some jazz hands as he said it. 

Morty looked up at his grandfather and his expression was just pleading. “Rick-”

Rick’s heart pulled in a way that it hardly ever did, and he was conscious that Morty might be able to feel it so he squeezed the teen’s shoulder tighter. This was where he was supposed to give the kid a break, tell him he spliced his DNA with a fish as he slept one night last summer and he could grow gills at will, but no. Rick had nothing for him, not when he couldn’t reach into a portal and pull out an invention. Rick did his best not to think about the plethora of things gathering dust in a box stacked in the garage that would help Morty in this situation, instead he leaned down to encourage Morty.

“The Shining called, they want their shitty maze back."

Morty glowed and vanished from beside Rick, his hand tingled where it had been resting on Morty’s shoulder. “Fuck.”

Morty was dazed as the surroundings spun two full rotations, he put his hand on the wall and realized he was already in the maze, as his eyes focused it looked just like the reconstruction. Dull, plain, tall grey concrete looking walls. He wondered if they were even on the same luxurious beautiful planet as his eyes traced a few tiny cracks and dents along the ugly gritty texture. It was boxed in like a prison, there was nowhere to climb out, the walls touched the ceilings with no seams. He walked towards the blind bend to look around it, no one else was there and he found himself in a completely identical looking section of the maze. He wondered how big this place was and how easy it was going to be to bump into other contestants.

Rick was handed a tablet to watch Morty but this time he didn't have a way to talk to him. He could see the other pets on the map in the corner of the screen and he couldn't even warn the little shit if he was going to walk into one. Rick had neutrino bombed planets for far less than what the Thirst Games were putting him through. He grit his teeth and held the tablet with a white knuckle grip as he watched Morty check out his surroundings.

It wasn’t long until a chime sounded and water gushed in a wave from around the corner of the maze and over his front, Morty braced himself as he heard the rush of the wave crash into the walls and corner before it settled into a stream. It was already halfway up his shin and he could feel it slowly rising. The walls had to be at least nine feet tall, being a proficient swimmer Morty still had good time to figure _something_ out, the only other option was to just die.

Morty was strangely not that scared, he considered it was denial as he waded through the water but when he met a dead end he started to get angry instead of his standard panicky self _._ Maybe his agitation was to do with Rick pressing his boner into Morty’s back all night as he slept and then pretending he remembered jack shit in the morning. Morty just had to deal with the conflicting feeling of _why the fuck_ his own dick responded in kind and wept from its tip as Rick practically dry humped him in his sleep, and how he couldn't sleep and he knew he had to to face today's task. And the only way Morty knew was guaranteed to help him sleep was to jerk off.

This stupid task was here to distract him, an attempt to wash the night's events away. He U-turned on the dead end and picked up some speed as the water reached over his knee, recognizing the crack on the bottom left corner of the concrete he knew not to go back the way he came and carried on ahead to turn a new corner that he marked with a 'y' shaped crack in the middle of the wall.

There was no time limit that Morty could see but he figured he didn’t have that long until the water filled the whole space judging by the speed of the level rising. He was battling with his adrenaline now as well as the water, which was past his groin to the point where walking was too slow. Morty thanked his lucky stars he was a proficient swimmer as he started freestyle, ducking his head under the water now and again to make a mental map of the maze using the marks along the walls.

Rick’s watched his grandkid champing his way through this trial. It was refreshing to see his Morty function without him instead of being the little bag of nerves constantly leaning on him for help. Morty was doing remarkably well judging from the reaction of the other contestants around Rick, he glanced around the room at the others, most were actually watching their pets on the tablets this time. They must have finished catching up during the fornication yesterday. Some of the other contestants were nonchalant, sipping beverages and chatting amongst themselves, but a lot of them were muttering at their tablets and even struggling to breathe.

A tall alien with long slender fingers was scraping at his own throat whilst gasping for air, Rick raised his brow as he watched the alien suffocate. Their pet must not be able to swim, and now the sap was paying for it by being the first to die. Rick felt oddly smug about it. Morty was one of if not the smallest and more feeble looking of the pets but he wasn’t doing bad at all. Rick's smugness vanished as quickly as it came, his smile turned into a grimace as he realized the piece of shit was jacking off as his pet slowly lost consciousness in the water. Rick usually wasn’t one to kink shame especially as he has dabbled in some breath play and choking in the past, but in these circumstances he felt disgust and tsked, turning his attention back to watch Morty.

Morty’s grip on his composure slipped when he could no longer touch the floor and if he wasn’t in enough shit as it was, the water was getting even faster at rising. Before long he was only a couple of feet from his head touching the ceiling and there was a significant space between his feet and the bottom of the maze now. He was starting to realize he was royally fucked when he spotted a small rectangular shadow up ahead on the ceiling of a particularly long part of the maze. It looked almost like a vent, Morty started swimming much faster towards it, heart pounding that he may have found the actual exit of this stupid place. He reached it and looked up, it was a tunnel with a ladder that went up quite a way to the point where he couldn't see where it ended. He wondered if the water would rise up and into it or if it would be safe, either way he didn’t have much choice as the water was now almost to the ceiling- he had to go for it. Morty swam up with as much power as he could to put one hand on the first rung and his ankle was snagged and yanked downwards.

Morty was plunged into the cold water, he spun to see a gecko looking creature around the same size as him with bulging black eyes, it’s webbed hand was tight around his leg and the other one was reaching for his stomach. Morty tried his hardest not to scream and let out that precious air, blocking the hand with his arm and using his other to swipe at the creature. Water resistance made Morty's movements slow and it laughed at him as it swerved his block and continued to drag Morty down instead, its webbed feet were a ridiculous advantage and before Morty knew it they had reached the floor of the maze.

The vent looked so far away, if the walls of the maze looked tall without the water he now wondered if he could even get back up there. Morty wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold his breath and this thing had small gills on the side of its neck, he grit his teeth and reached for the gills, gripping them with his hands in an attempt to suffocate the creature. It let go of his leg to reach for his arms instead, trying to pry them off its gills and at least having the courtesy to look pissed off. Morty pressed harder but it was slippery and it was pretty strong, he could feel his palms sliding away and the creature quickly sat on Morty's middle and pinned him to the hard floor. Morty had a brief moment of panic as he felt like a butterfly pinned to cork, vulnerable and almost certainly _dead._

There was no way he could die like this, after everything he had been through. Morty tucked his hands between the creatures forearms and swept it's arms away from his chest and very quickly moved his hands to it’s eyes and pressed into them as hard as he could with his thumbs. 

Rick cringed as he felt the bulbous eyes of the amphibious creature pop under his own thumbs, that with the combination of suffocating was ridiculously uncomfortable. It worked because he watched as Morty used the floor to spring up towards the ceiling. Rick could see the cloud of blood from the creature following Morty’s trail in a dark cloud as he swam to the ceiling of the maze. Rick felt the corners of his vision going black with oxygen deprivation and looked up to the sound of shrieking; he watched the pet’s owner clutch where their eyes should be and wished he had the capacity to laugh. Rick's hearing began to slip away from him and blackness started to close in, he turned to the tablet and held his chest with his hand, stroking at his sternum with a firm but gentle press.

Morty felt his limbs growing weak, his body starting to struggle against the lack of oxygen but he was _right there,_ he could see and almost reach the vent but his body wasn't listening. It was like one of those awful dreams, but then he felt a reassuring hand on his chest. It was a touch he recognized as Rick's, but never this gentle, fingertips gliding down his collar and to his stomach. Morty squeezed his eyes shut and kicked his legs as hard as he could, when he opened his eyes he had reached the vent and took the most satisfying breath of his life. He climbed up with shaking limbs that didn't feel like his own and into the safety of the tunnel. He was panting and feeling light headed but he didn't stop until he reached a high level where he clung to the ladder and caught his breath.

At least from here he could see danger, at least from here the reddish tinge of the blood soaked water was far from him, and Morty had a moment to recover in peace.

The trial ended quickly after Morty made it into the tunnel. It turned out there were plenty of air pockets that pets could hide in when the water filled the maze, but many of the pets fought over them instead of sharing. Rick watched as the contestants were more than halved by this trial, most of them suffocating to death or choking on the water, some gruesomely killed by another contestants pet. It was satisfying to see but he wished Morty could bask in it with him.

Morty returned to the hall to find Rick had his hands tucked behind his head and his feet up on a table, he wanted to lay into Rick that he had it easy up here relaxing like that, maybe he should try and have a go at the trials and see how he liked it-- but then Rick gave him a wink and that huge shit eating grin when they made eye contact and all Morty's annoyance halted.

“That was incredible, Morty! Y-you really made your ol’ grandpa proud.” Rick leaned up and ruffled Morty’s hair, who suddenly forgot the ferocity of his previous anger and basked in the praise like a purring cat. Maybe they really could strike again and wipe the floor with this botched up adventure. 

"Thanks, Rick."

“And we have _winners_ who found the exit!” Koal rejoiced, his voice was disembodied, amplified through the whole room as he spread two long black arms out and floated over to them. 

“Congratulations to Mr Sanchez and his pet, who will be the first to receive this bonus in The Thirst Games since its revival.” Out of nowhere, Koal procured a velvet red pillow from behind his back and offered it to them, in the middle of the pillow were two pills. “Pure, crushed, unadulterated, organic Pilfario root.”

"Yeah, baby!" Rick’s excitement rose as he reached for one quickly, he popped it in his mouth and as he swallowed it caught Morty frowning at him. Koal did something that made goosebumps prickle unpleasantly on the backs of their necks, but what it was they couldn't see through the pitch darkness of his being. 

“I’m _afraid_ , though this seems complimentary, it is also compulsory." Rick had never known anything to sound as polite and simultaneously sinister at the same time as this thing. "If you refuse, I’m afraid I will have to disqualify you.”

Morty, with a flat expression, just took the tablet off the pillow and swallowed. He figured from Rick’s initial excitement that it was some sort of party drug and after surviving almost drowning he could ride out whatever this was going to do to him. Koal made a noise of approval as he grabbed their chins to open their mouths. Rick and Morty's skin where it grabbed them was so cold it burned, they let it inspect under their tongues before Koal turned to the rest of the room and clicked twice, the space around them simmered into the sex dungeon style room again.

"Let the second night, commence!" Koal purred. 

Once the master of ceremonies was out of their close vicinity Morty turned to Rick who was rubbing at his chin with his long fingers. 

"Well, things are about to get r- _EUGH-_ real interesting." 

"W-what was that?" Morty asked sitting beside Rick whose seat had changed into a cuddle chair when the room changed, it was just big enough for Morty's narrow ass but probably would be comfier if he sat as the chair intended, which was for him to sit in Rick's lap. 

"Whatever happens tonight Morty, it doesn't matter. We just took something that's gonna--you're gonna feel amazing, but tomorrow, don't—you can't beat yourself up okay? None of your bitching. It's out of our hands."

"Rick! What the fuck are you talking about?!" Morty hissed, grabbing his grandfather by the lapel of his lab coat.

"Aphrodisiac. And I'm not talking oysters. Essentially it's gonna make us feel like bitches in heat– but on _ecstasy_ , Morty." Rick had wanted to try this since he had a budget (and probably cut up with talcum powder) version in his early twenties, he ended up at an orgy with his best friends and a ton of groupies and had never bothered to find the origin of the ingredients even though it was debatable that it was one of the best nights of his life. Other drugs were easier to get a hold of and recreate but this stuff was potent even back then with the rip off version. It was a no-fuss, come-down-free heaven and Rick didn't even want to think about how he didn't hesitate to take the the strongest aphrodisiac in the galaxy and the only person he could perform with was his own grandkid. 

"What the fuck? Rick! We can't—" 

"Shh—" Rick seethed and covered Morty's mouth with his hand. Morty's eyes were wide and he looked closer to panic than when the creature dragged him under the water moments ago. Rick actually felt a little bad for the kid. "Listen, I know, okay? What we're _potentially_ about to do, what we _can't help_ doing, it's gonna feel like— like we have to or we're gonna die. Which we will die, if we do fight it. You should see how these psychopaths tick, Morty. They enjoyed drowning in that trial, and I don't know if you've noticed, but the host has taken a particular liking to us. We have to play along."

Morty was speechless. He stared at Rick and had no clue what he could even say, his mind was a hamster running in panic on a wheel, no coherent thoughts came to mind because he was scared to even start. Morty knew his imagination well enough to know that beyond this blank wall of anxiety was a plethora of imagery of what Rick could do to him but he didn't want to think about it. What if he wouldn't be able to stop? 

"Y-you did incredible out there, Morty. When you found that fucking vent and took that piece of shit down with you." Rick clapped Morty on the back, smiling down at him. "If I had known you would have been this good at the games I would have entered us sooner."

Morty's eyes went wide in a moment of disbelief before he caught Rick snickering and slapped him on the arm. "Ha ha, very funny Rick."

"Can't believe you popped that guys eyeballs like- like a couple of peas in a pod Morty, pretty badass, you're doing me proud out there and I tell ya, there's more Sanchez in you than Smith that's for sure." Rick shuffled back to lounge properly on the chair. "And watching these guys drop like flies?" Rick scoffed and did a chef's kiss.

Morty found himself almost sweating from the compliments, he wasn't used to them at all and for some reason they got him all hot and bothered. He laughed nervously before realizing how tense he was and relaxed beside Rick, their sides were flush together in the chair.

"You know Rick, when we get out of here I think you owe me."

"For once, you're probably right." Rick quirked his brow. "What would you even ask for? In case you haven't noticed your track record of asking me for things hasn't gone down well." 

"I don't know, something that'll make me feel better about this whole —everything we've been through here."

"Yeah?" Rick put his hand on Morty's thigh. "Something like that?"

Morty stared at Rick's hand on his thigh. It sent shivers down his spine, all the skin along his arms rippled pleasantly and he looked from Rick's hand to his face and could see his grandpa's pupils were blown wide. "Woah."

"I know." Rick purred, he grabbed Morty by the chin with his thumb and forefinger and kissed him slowly, open mouthed and sultry, his tongue slipped into Morty's mouth. 

Morty's stomach felt like it was falling through the universe as he clung to Rick's sweater like his life depended on it, and tentatively he let his mouth fall open and felt his own cooler tongue being swept across Rick's hot one; they both groaned.

"Fuck." Rick cursed, parting the kiss and shoving Morty away with a firm hand on the teen's chest. Rick cupped his crotch with his other palm. "Fuck, I'm sorry Morty." Rick hissed as he tried to push his erection down and move away from Morty without it looking too obvious, which considering the size of the chair they were sharing was near impossible.

Morty felt the mild panic when Rick pulled away, his mind reeling. Was it because this was the most fucked up situation they had been in? Or because for some reason he _liked it._ Morty had a small sense that he should feel guilty for enjoying his grandfather's tongue against his and it felt so wrong but his whole being wanted to relive it. Morty glanced down at Rick groping himself and it lit Morty's nerves up like a Christmas tree. He could hardly fathom that he felt Rick's dick against his own yesterday and didn't embrace it while he had the chance. "Do it again, Rick."

Rick side eyed Morty for a second, a battle raging behind the old man's eyes before he hissed and dived on Morty, he grabbed the teen by the face with one hand, thumb pressing into the soft flesh of Morty's cheek as his other hand found the bottom of Morty's shirt. "This what you want, huh?" Rick's fingers slipped up Morty's t-shirt and at the feeling of Rick's fingertips along his stomach Morty's eyes started tearing up. 

Morty gasped and held onto Rick's shoulder as he felt his grandfather's body press against his, his lips quivered as he felt Rick's breath ghost over his mouth. Rick chuckled as he leaned, basking in how much wanton Morty was for him.

"Well hold on tight, baby, I'm gonna make all this- all these trials up to you, I'll make you feel so good, Morty."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed Orgy and Futa's art and would like to support them you can do so by following them on Twitter! [NaughtyOrganic](https://twitter.com/NaughtyOrganic) [futagogo](https://twitter.com/futagogo)


End file.
